


"You Are the Worst Patient!"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, care, friends - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff about taking care of your sick best friend Benedict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Are the Worst Patient!"

**Author's Note:**

> ii really enjoyed the cabin fic! especially the part where ben is cold and shivers and the reader is all nice and caring :) i reeeally liked it. gave me all fluffy feels. So I was thinking could you write another one where the reader takes care of Ben when they’re not in a relationship (yet)?
> 
> uhm maybe he’s sick at home and has no one else who could take care of him? ( i wouldn’t put him in the hospital right from the start because in the hospital others take care of him. he could go to hospital if it gets worse idk.) he could play it down and say he doesn’t need anyone to take care of him when he feels actually really bad. hm. idk so many fluffy thoughts I can’t ^^  
> _________________________________

You were fairly new to London and only had a few friends in the area, one of them being Benedict Cumberbatch! Ben lived in Hampstead and you lived in Westminster so on a trip to the Heath you decided to stop by and ask if Ben would like to come for a run with you.

Walking up to his front door and knocking gently you stepped back and waited for him to answer.   
“Hey…oh…wow Ben, you look like hell!” You blurted out, not meaning to but he really did look bad. His usually neat hair was messy and it looked as if he got up from bed just a moment ago even though it was twelve o’clock.

"Thanks (Y/N)…" He said dryly in a raspy voice before he started to cough.

"Come on…" You walked in, closed the door and pulled him to the sofa, making him lay down and covering him with a throw blanket that stayed on the back of his chair.

"I’m fine (Y/N)." He groaned.

"Shh…no talking." You hushed him and went to the kitchen. You visited so much you knew where everything was, it was like a second home to you.

"What are you doing?" Ben walked in to the kitchen.

"No, go lay down. I’m taking care of you." You pointed your finger sternly back towards the living room and raised your eyebrow.

"I don’t need you to take care of me (Y/N)."

"Yes you do, you’re sick, I’ll make you better. No more talking, get some sleep. ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ have you had anything to eat or drink? Don’t talk just nod." Ben shook his head as he laid back down on the couch. "Alright then, tea and honey and soup for you." You headed back to the kitchen and began preparing his favorite tea then added honey in it to help sooth his throat. "Can you sit up and drink this for me?" Ben scooted up against the arm of the sofa so he sat upright with his long legs across the sofa sideways, taking the hot tea and sipping it before smiling as he enjoyed it.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No talking Benedict. You’re welcome though." You winked and walked back to the kitchen to start some soup.

The soup was made and Ben managed to eat most of it before getting sick and losing it.

"In bed, now." You said after cleaning his face up like a child.

"I don’t need help, I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself." Ben said after rinsing his mouth out and heading to his office to work.

"God Benedict! You’re the worst patient I’ve ever had. No work…more rest and you’ll be feeling better faster. Please, for me?" You give him puppy dog eyes and frown with your bottom lip poking out, Ben sighed and smiled then headed to his bedroom upstairs.

"I’m only doing this because you look so pitiful." He said, a slight smile could be heard in his voice.

"Yup, I am. March mister." You followed him and pulled down the bed for him then sitting a small bin beside the bed incase he had anymore emergencies. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep and it didn’t take you long to either once you got back downstairs on the sofa.

You woke up a couple hours later to see Ben sitting in the armchair across from you, smiling.

"Jeez, so sorry. I’m suppose to be taking care of you, not sleeping. Did you rest?" You say as you stretch and rub your eyes. "No talking, just nod or shake your head." You add quickly. Ben nodded and got up to sit on the sofa beside you.

"What are you doing?" You asked puzzled by his goofy grin and the sudden closeness. He picked up a note pad and pen from the end table and began to write.

:Since you won’t allow me to talk, I’ll have to say it this way.:

"Say what?" You asked after he finished.

:(Y/N) ,just having you here makes me feel so much better already. Thank you.:

"Oh, no problem cumberdoodle. Anything got a friend." You kissed his forehead and ushered him back up to bed.

You stayed at his place for three days until he got better and stronger and could take care of himself. You just borrowed his pajama pants and t-shirts which were far to big and long for you but you were comfy and Ben didn’t mind you wearing them, matter of fact you caught him looking at you a few times with a dazed stare and small smirk.

"Thank so much (Y/N) again for all you did for me." He said before you left his place.

"It’s no problem Ben, thanks for letting me take care of you. I love you…" You slipped and turned instantly red then turned around quickly to try to get away.

"Wait…" Ben grabbed your arm before you could go. "You…love…me ? I had no idea you had the same feelings." Ben smiled.

"Yeah I…wait, what? Same feelings?"

"I couldn’t help developing feelings for you (Y/N) you’re beautiful, kind and you are an amazing friend and person. I love you."

"Really?" You sighed happily.

"Truly." Ben leaned down and kissed your cheek. "Wouldn’t want to get you sick." He winked.


End file.
